The continuing partnership proposed in this application is between San Jose State University (SJSU), San Jose City College (SJCC), and Evergreen Valley College (EVC). Ten new students would be selected each year to participate in the program. The purposes of the Program are: (1) Early identification of minority students who initially plan to major in science. (2) Starting these students in mathematics and science courses in their first year at the community colleges. (3) Retention, mentoring and advising at the community colleges. (4) Retention, mentoring and advising at SJSU. (5) Research at San Jose State, or an equivalent institution. The students will be properly advised into the correct courses for their major by the community college advisors; they will meet with the advisors on a regular basis each week; they will participate in tutoring sessions for mathematics and science courses, either as the tutor or the tutoree, as appropriate; they will take appropriate science and mathematics courses in the summer to allow them to take science courses in the community colleges; and they will have a minimum of one summer of research at SJSU. Some of the second year students will continue work on their research projects during the academic year. Through these efforts, we expect the students to transfer into a four-year university.